Opine
by VisnaValyriaHunt
Summary: "That was me saving your skinny rear from being expelled!" Harry was not done arguing over this, but Malfoy had lost the spark. Annoyed and left to stew in his own unruly temper, he reached out and grabbed his peers wrist. Met with resistance, he spun around, green blazing and meeting the steel gaze of Malfoy. "Let go Potter" he growled, it was an impressive one.
1. Progress

Stars lit up the sky, the algid air scraped over his skin. The vexatious sound of snoring filled what would have been the silence that only settled over the school grounds at this time of night. Mossy eyes take in the inky shadows that seemed to reach for the ancient walls. Despite the exhaustion of his classes, Harry just could not sleep, though he seemed to be the only one. The claws of darkness grasped nothing but the grass of sprawling hills and forest, not a soul moved around. A mix of elation and apprehension filled him, his soul yearned for him to slip under the guise of his father's cloak. In the past six years, he had memorised the halls that sprawled beneath him. It was his last year, he was restless to make the most of it.

Mind made up, Harry slid off the window seat, grasping the metal pane, giving it a sharp tug. On silent feet, he crept across the floor, pushing up the lid of the trunk at the bottom of his bed. His fingers tangled into the silky robe, stuck under a stack of books. Placing the flat of his free palm against the books spines, he jerked the fabric free of its entrapment. Quietly, he closed the trunk once more, flinging the familiar cloth out and over himself. Even now, after all these years, he expected to see himself as he crossed the path of a full length mirror. An uneventful escape from Gryffindor tower awaited him, and the seventh year boy wonder crepts out of his dormitory.

It was only when he reached entrance hall that he wondered what he ought to do. Mindlessly wandering the halls might get him caught, even with his agitation, he did not relish losing points for Gryffindor so early in the year. Deciding it might be best to find a view he could ponder over, he turned back to the stairs, his feet carrying him silently towards one of the many towers. The clock tower might be a fine spot to begin. ' _The shadows are convenient they're easy to hide in, should someone come looking for wandering student's._ ' It was a logical thought, but he knew the truth that scratched its way to the surface instantly. He _liked_ the shadows, he had become rather skilled at disappearing into them. Like a comforting blanket, they wrapped around him, accepting him.

Stepping to the base of the stairs, he held his breath for a moment, his eyes raising to stare into the darkness above him, somewhere up these stairs, the pitch black would break way to starlight. He had just begun the climb when the soft shuffling of robes reached his ears. Immediately, Harry froze, turning his head slightly, watching from the corner of his eye as Malfoy rounded the corner. The slytherin student had, if it were possible, become even fairer over the summer. Where smooth Ivory had once been, pale porcelain now took its place. He thought not much about why Malfoy was here, caught up but what he swore was the other boy's nose twitching? He must be further exhausted than he initially thought.

Malfoy stared at the stairs, contemplating. His arms rose, crossing over his chest, his foot tapping against the stones. "Fool's errand" the voice startled Harry, who was amazed he had managed to remain unseen. That was the first words spoken aloud since he had bid a goodnight earlier to his roommates. Malfoy spun on his heels, heading down a darker corridor. Harry knew his smartest plan was to return to the Gryffindor common room and talk all this over with Ron and Hermione in the morning. It took a moment, to realize just how alone he was. Hermione had just come and taken her N.E.W.T.S. Ron had not bothered coming back at all. The thought made him queasy. Malfoy was growing further and further from him and Harry hesitated. ' _The bad plan sounds more fun than the safe plan._ ' his legs were already carrying him after Malfoy.

Let the games begin. The blonde seemed to catch on that there was someone there, for now and then he would stop, his nose rising in the air ever so slightly. His eyes would dart behind him, and his hand would swing out. Hissing, the arm was brought back to the wizards side before he walked again. Harry kept out of reach, only moving when Malfoy did, hiding his steps under the Slytherins. Often he would crouch, ensuring best coverage from the cloak. This game continued, and Harry felt his smile grow wider with each passing round. An ironic sort of glee overcame him, using shadows against a death eater's child. He was like a child holding the toy above his younger brothers head, boasting that it would simple to grasp it. ' _The best gift my father could leave me._ ' It was a brief thought, he did not wish to dwell on it long.

This seemed to be the right move, for only moments later, the faint sound of teachers hurried whispers echoed through halls. He easily tucked himself against a statue, crouching low to ensure he was the only thing covered. When he noticed Malfoy, a frown tugged at his lips. The fool was standing there, shoulders just barely shaking, fist clenched at his sides. Whatever it was he had to do, it seemed to have been very important. Throwing caution to the wind, Harry pulled the cloak off, not bothering to speak but dashed out. Wrapping his fingers around Malfoy's wrist, he was startled by how thin his fellow student was. No time to think, he could hear their steps now, the faint light of a glowing wand end was just reaching the end of their hall. Pulling Malfoy sharply against him, he only just got the cloak over them when Flitwick and Jurrehron rounded the corner.

Sliding a hand around Malfoy's waist, Harry hoped he could keep the Slytherin still long enough to keep them from being expelled. When Malfoy twisted slightly, his grip tightened, pulling the other closer to him. His eyes left the teachers, no longer considering them quite as bad a threat. Taking in the uncomfortable look Malfoy was giving him, it took all his strength not to huff, lifting his free hand he pressed his index over his lips. Curling the digit, he motioned for Malfoy to move with him. One step at a time, they progressed across the hall to the statue.

It was a waiting game now, and Harry's mind was drawn to the uncomfortable position he was currently in. As tall as they both were, they had to stay close. Malfoy's earlier attempt at mutually assured sabotage, left them at an odd angle. His arms was still wrapped around the Slytherin's waist. He could use this to make things both a bit less comfortable and a bit more comfortable. Taking a deep breath, he raised his hand again, muscles coiling in preparation. Using his grip, he pulled Malfoy flush to his chest, his hand slamming down across the blonde's mouth. It was then Harry realized he stood just a bit taller than Malfoy, and from here, he had an impressive view of those furious grey eyes. His hand slid along the others side a bit, flattening them both to the wall when the teachers moved. The sound kept Malfoy quiet, so Harry dropped his hand.

Their breath mingled, both giving off the scent of mint, mixed with faintest scent of whatever it was they ate at supper time that night. It was warm though, being buried under a cloak and flush to one another was not helping. Relief came when the teachers seemed to finish whatever it was they were doing down this particular hallway, and left in a hurry to tend to whatever it was they must do next. Malfoy seemed almost in a daze at this point, the anger in his eyes faded. Harry pulled the cloak off, the cool air snapping Malfoy from whatever momentary lapse he had.

"What was that, _Potter._ " Malfoy hissed, he had moved away, but stayed close enough that Harry could hear him. Neither was willing to chance yelling just yet. "What were you even doi-" his voice faded and the dots connected. Harry waited for the smug look to cross the others face, but instead, he was faced with brief flash of concern before Malfoy turned away. Malfoy's hand clamped down on his arm, covering a spot Harry had seem him cradling before as well, when he swung the arm out to check for followers. What mess had Harry gotten himself into this time around?

"That was me saving your _skinny ass_ from being expelled!" Harry was not done arguing over this, but Malfoy had lost the spark. Annoyed and left to stew in his own unruly temper, he reached out and grabbed his peers wrist. Met with resistance, he spun around, green blazing and meeting the steel gaze of Malfoy.

"Let go _Potter_ " he growled, it was an impressive one. Harry however refused to release the wrist he had grabbed. With his free hand, Malfoy drew his wand, eyes darkening. "Potter." he ordered.

"Oh come off it." He groaned, turning and pulling harder against the other. Whether Malfoy was weaker than he looked or just gave in, Harry was moving finally, pulling the Slytherin behind him as he did. Silence overtook them for the moment, the silver robe bunched up in Harry's free arm. The sound of stone cracking announced the arrival of the room Harry had been hoping to find. "The room of requirement" he breathed, reaching out and pushing the door open, dragging Malfoy inside. He knew, on the other side of that door, all proof of their entrance was erased, including the door itself.

Harry finally dropped Malfoy's arm, turning to face the Slytherin, a grin crept onto his lips, this was not where he expected to end up, but he was certainly amused by the turn of events. "Why the grin Potter?" Malfoy actually sounded curious, not sneering his name as usual.

"I came out tonight with no plan, I was heading to sit atop the clock tower." He did not miss the look that crossed Malfoy's face, however brief. "I noticed you, followed you, saved your rear and now we are in the room of requirement. It turned out to be a slightly more thrilling night than I had partially planned."

A roll of his eyes and Malfoy pushed past Harry, fingers trailing along the pointed tips of the objects stored in here. A mountain of treasures that had been hidden away. "Did you not hide the Half Blood Prince's potion book in here?" Harry was suddenly trapped under a curious gaze, it was not often, well, never, had he and Malfoy just talked.

"Ginny and I did, though she did all the hiding." his teeth sunk into his lip, blood welling lightly at the harsh treatment. Pulling himself up onto a table, Harry lowered his gaze.

Malfoy groaned. - "Come on Potter, don't get sappy on me." - complaining.

"Who is getting sappy Malfoy?" He bit back. Laughter bubbled from his chest, and Malfoy joined in after a moment. It was short lived, but something whispered to Harry. He knew something was bothering Malfoy. "Ginny kissed me in here. It started something I was not ready to handle." The look he received, a curled nose and a soft gagging noise. It was childish enough to make him forget the awful, awful things in their past.

Malfoy was poking through some old book, and it drew Harry's attention well enough to draw him over. Peering over the male's shoulder, his eyes scanned the titles cast aside by the white haired, ex-ferret. He almost snickered at his own mental joke. Almost. His eyes landed on a particular book. Reaching over Malfoy's shoulder, he plucked it from the pile and inspected it. He was hanging off of Malfoy at this point, to drawn into the book to care.

"What's so interesting about a book listing Animagus forms?" The question was a fair one, no sarcasm, sneering. It was an honest curiosity. There was no mention of his position this time, as Harry shifted, arms draped over Malfoy's shoulders. His chest pressed to the others back as he opened the book. Should he explain?

"I..." He hesitated for a moment before steeling his resolve. "I have been considering..." He pointed to the book, going back to lazily flipping the pages.

Malfoy tensed, and Harry knew it immediately. He peered at those hard eyes again, and the pit of his stomach roiled. Why did he care that Draco Malfoy of all people had withdrawn from him again? He was not foolish enough to think that this just might extend past this night. That somehow Malfoy and he would become friends. Their lives were too different. Harry the boy in Gryffindor who crept around at night, who was darker than anyone wanted to admit, who had been changed by the events in his past. Malfoy was well, silent, brooding. He had spent this year so far with his head in his books and his comments to himself. They had both come back, finishing their education was something that obviously mattered.

"Why?" It was soft, and Harry was not expecting it. His lips parted and he let out a long sigh, pushing himself up off Malfoy's shoulders. The book hung from his fingers loosely.

"It's foolish" He replied, not wanting to be mocked for this, anything but this reason. A hand wrapped around his wrist, pulling him back down, so he was draped over Malfoy again. His lips by the others ear.

"Tell me." It was almost a plea, as if the Slytherin just wanted to understand.

"I feel like, I might somehow turn it into a lasting connection, to Sirius." the words tumbled past his lips, quiet, but from his spot, whispering into Malfoy's ear, he knew the words had been heard.

Malfoy was silent, his fingers brushed over a book on werewolves and he flipped it open. Harry watched, curious, but eventually he opened his own book, and they sat like that. Malfoy, crossed legged on the floor, with Harry on his knees, draped over Malfoy's back like a spidermonkey. Harry was not sure how long, but it was a while, because when they decided it was best to get back to their dorms, he was stiff enough to groan. He hesitated, before setting the book down on the pile again. He missed the look Malfoy shot at him, missed the way he swiped the book from the pile and tucked it into his robes, just as he did the novel on werewolves.

Harry gathered his cloak and waited for Malfoy to catch up, throwing it over them, they huddled together, no words spoke as they snuck through the still dark halls. First to the entrance to the dungeons, where Malfoy gave a curt nod and scurried out from under the robe behind a statue. Harry watched for a moment as Malfoy hurried down the hall, then down a flight of stairs, disappearing from sight.

After that, it was swift steps through halls, up stairs, ducking if he thought he heard anything. Still under the cloak, he timed his hiss of the password to a ghost passing by. Ducking into the tower, he paused to listen to the painting scold the ghost for such a horrible prank, the portrait slamming closed. The common room was empty still, and Harry stood there for a moment, his hand raising to his chest. He hated to say it, but he missed the warmth, the steady breathing.

He shook his head, taking the stairs two at a time to his room. Quickly, he pushed the cloak into his trunk, crawling into bed as he checked the time. He still had a few hours to get some rest before he _had_ to go downstairs or risk missing breakfast. No one dared wake him anymore, not when everyone was a year younger now.

Sleep came quick, heavy as the warmth of his blankets lulled him into a sleep, dreams invaded by a certain blonde haired man from the dungeons.


	2. Desist

Mornings in the Slytherin common rooms were bitter as fuck. Draco snuffled and pushed his blankets right off the bed, a groan passed his lips and he collapsed back onto the mattress. He had not slept as well as he wanted to, his dreams invaded by Potter and this stupid book he had snuck out for him. He was annoyed, he wanted to know more about this Animagus process Potter had told him last night. Another muffled squeal of excitement reached his ears, observing the heavy wooden door between him and the sound, Draco wondered if there was a point in going out there or not. A draft of arctic air wafted off the cold stones and sent gooseflesh rising over his legs. A stifled moan of acceptance. The sound of his feet hitting the cold stone. A sudden yelp of surprise as he glared at the frigid, innocent looking floor. Draco was hating his house more and more everyday. They had the worst dorm, if he believes the rumors about the others.

Steeling himself for the cold, he set his feet down again, dashing to his wardrobe and tug on his robes, socks and his shoes. His bed was made with a wave of his wand, and he checked his schedule, piling the books he would need into his bag. His fingers brushed over the book on the Animagus, knowing that beneath it was; "Everything to know about Werewolves." He felt his throat tighten, and grabbed the top book, trying to ignore the one he had chosen as he closed the wardrobes doors.

Checking the time, he set off out of the room. The moment he walked into the primary common room, a hushed silence fell over the students, he could feel the scrutiny as he headed for the portrait. "Draco?" it was a small blonde he had known the year before, her large hazel eyes inspected him, as she tilted her head "There is still half an hour before breakfast is served, want to sit down?" she made it sound so easy. He knew that it wasn't and shook his head "I have to deliver something to the owlery, maybe another time." turning he left without another word.

He hated being Slytherin, people knew too much about him.

The first years were scared of him, the older students had riveted pity filled eyes for him, he hated every second. He felt the growl deep in his chest, he had to shake his head to get rid of the thought. The climb to the owlery was long enough for him to calm down the anger and frustration with himself and he tied the book to his owls ankle. Stroking the feathers, he spoke of the plan, in silent words. Despite the biting air up here, it was comforting to be so separated that he could breathe again.

The trip down was much heavier, every time he got closer, every single step he took, brought back the feeling of suffocation. He received two kinds of attention, suspicion or clemency, both annoyed him to no end. Draco Malfoy was not some easily breakable doll, though he had a feeling Potter knew that feeling just as well. If Draco thought his return was hard met, Harry's had been downright miserable. No one dared get too close, the few who did just wanted to know what it was like to see people die. He had seen, more than one, how Harry would leave the room near tears, strained to keep composure.

Blame. Another thing that became near impossible for them to deal with, Potter being blamed for the death of people he ought not to be. Malfoy being blamed for the near death of Potter, the death of Albus Dumbledore, all these sharp looks of people who did not know nor understood the full story. It had taken Draco a long time to understand what Potter had seen, what he had known about, but now, Draco knew. It had changed his opinion on Potter, all of this had.

Walking into breakfast, ice eyes flew over the occupance of the room, not many there, but he was looking for one in particular. Potter was not sitting at his usual spot, stooped over and reading some kind of book to stay distracted. Moving over to the Slytherin table, Draco sat where he could watch for 'The Boy Who Lived'. He picked out his breakfast, extending the length of time he stayed to watch. Hours ticked by and eventually breakfast was done and Potter had still not stepped foot in the Great Hall. A frown crossed his lips, groaning he stood up, grabbing a muffin, a warm bagel with butter and wrapping up some bacon and sausage, he fled the room before he could be chased. The doors closed behind him and he let out a huff, foolish he was.

Loud thumps came down the nearby stairs, and Potter, in dishevelled robes with wild hair, groaned and deflated when he saw the closed doors. Draco spotted the book clamped in Potter's palm in the same second the male spotted him. He sighed and walked over, the smart owl, taken it to Potter's room and must have woken the fool up. He pushed the breakfast foods into Potter's hand. "I didn't see you come in." he supplied.

"Thank you?" it was a question, but the food was taken from his hand, and the two boys moved to the entrance stairs, sitting down, staring out at the rain that had begun to pour down in sheets. Not an unusual sight this time of year. Potter ate silently, his eyes going between the rain, the book and Draco.

"What is it Potter?" he asked, trying to weave a sneer into his voice, though it just came out tired.

"Sorry, I was just... the book and then breakfast. Its unusual."

"Consider it repayment for last night. I hate to admit that you did save my ass."

"Nothing I wouldn't have done for anyone."

"I would not have saved you, I would have watched and laughed."

"I don't believe that. Maybe once upon a time you might have. Not anymore, we've been through enough now to be beyond such childish pursuits."

Draco hated to admit that the Gryffindor was right, he would have pulled Potter behind a statue, they would have both got caught.

"Fine, but I don't have that damned invisibility cloak, so we would have gotten caught, had the roles been reversed."

That got a laugh out of Potter, and Draco watched him for a moment, something about seeing that carefree look again brought Draco back and he yearned for those moments. His heart stilled and he tore his eyes off of the male. What was he doing? Being nice to Potter?!

"Don't take this the wrong way Potter." he got a good sneer on those words "I'm not interested in being your friend. This is what it is, just me repaying a debt." A debt that would never be repaid, there was more than the previous night's incident, and they both knew it. Draco pushed himself up and began to head back inside.

"I still won't stop Draco." It was Potter's voice, and it almost broke Draco to hear the sadness in it. "I won't stop trying to be your friend. I think the war changed all of us, and I want to explore those changes in you, without Ron and Hermione hissing in my ear and judging."

Draco thought about that. Crabbe, Goyle, Blaine... none of them would have ever forgiven him for being friends with Potter. He wondered, what might have been if they had never gotten off on the wrong foot, if he had never gotten himself in so deep so soon in his life.

He said nothing more to Harry as he walked away, but something, he was not sure what, had changed inside of him. He had three classes, all of them had a particularly bothersome brown haired teen in them, each time those intense eyes landed on him, he would lose concentration. It made it even more difficult that Harry was found in almost all the same hiding spots. In the owlery, he caught Harry sitting sullenly, staring at a snowy owl that closely resembled his old one. In the great hall, Harry was sitting with the Animagus book open on the table. He found him near the clock tower, studying. In the library writing a paper. It was getting ridiculous and he knew it was nothing more than his brain noticing Harry more.

By supper time, he gave in, plopping down across from Harry, much to everyone's surprise. Leaning over the table let his eyes narrow "Fine. Let's see where this goes. Just let me have some peace again." he muttered.

Harry grinned "If we don't become friends then we don't become friends." he promised.

"Oh no Potter, we are past friends." leaning across the table, he pulled Harry into a kiss, one to prove a point, and both of them knew it. It was enough to spark whispers through the great hall. Something interesting for Harry to amuse himself with. It was only as he fell into his chair at the Slytherin table he realized why he had felt something change.

When had he begun to mentally refer to Potter as Harry?


	3. Compunctious

Harry had a hard time wrapping his mind around the kiss. Draco had quite the idea about fun, and he knew the Slytherin had done it for something interesting. From mysteries to war, each year had some new mystery to solve and Draco had been key to many of those, he had played a massive part in Harry's history, and now, the platinum blonde had made sure to solidly insert himself into his last years as much as he had the first 6, if not more so.

The rumor had spread quickly, by the time Harry had escaped Gryffindor tower, his cheeks were ablaze with the whispering he heard. Some of the older students had very vivid imaginations and were not afraid to share their thoughts with one another, loudly. Lover, boyfriends, conspirators, war-torn love interests. There were many claiming they knew it would happen, they had seen the chemistry before the war. He ran a hand through his hair, fleeing down the stairs, bag hung over his shoulder, the Animagus book clutched in his hands.

McGonagall stopped him in the hall, stern eyes saying very little to his current predicament. His lips parted and she raised a hand "Your personal life is your personal life. I wanted to give you an update on your Animagus registrations. A week from now, there will be an official here from the ministry of magic. Continue to make your training sessions with me and we can officially get you registered in a week. You have been completing the form very well." Her warm smile reminded Harry of . Thought following that were less than welcomed thoughts about Ginny, either way, he grinned at his headmistress and nodded eagerly.

"I will be there. I will make sure to continue to show up for my training." He stepped around her, but a hand on his shoulder stopped him.

"Please be aware, Potter, that there is more to Malfoy than there seems to be." She wanted to tell him more, he could see it, but something stopped her. "I do not disapprove, but please be careful." she gave his shoulder a squeeze, before waltzing away, no doubt having something else to take care of before classes began that day.

Harry took off for breakfast, almost stumbling when he spotted Draco waiting for him at the Gryffindor table, looking extremely out of place. Harry walked over and sat down, his bag being left beside his feet on the floor. He grabbed a bagel, dropping it on his plate, setting the book down beside his arm for now.

"Morning Draco."

"We sit at my table tomorrow" he muttered sullenly, and Harry laughed.

"I will feel just as awkward, but this is all your fault after all." Harry shook his head and watched as Draco shot him the darkest glare he could.

"Any more thoughts on becoming an animagus?"

"Yeah, it's not something new, I began playing with the idea a few years ago, started training with McGonagall over the summer." Harry left out the newest bit of information, he was nervous enough as it was, but to tell Draco would just be added pressure to succeed.

"Did you take any downtime?" Draco was watching him, something close to concern in the Slytherins eyes.

"It was hard to. So no. I figured if I kept busy, then maybe the nightmares would go away." Harry sighed and began buttering the bagel "Can we talk more about this subject when we are alone?" he asked.

Draco nodded, teeth sinking into his lip. Harry almost laughed at the fool, but managed to bite it back. The whispers around them faded and their conversation turned to a lighter subject. Classes.

"What do you have today?" Draco asked.

Harry had to dig out his timetable, spreading it out on the wood between them, Draco did the same and they studied the eery similarities in their schedules.

There were two classes they did not take together. Harry had dropped defence against the dark arts, Draco had taken a double class. Harry had picked up Care of Magical Creatures again, though he did not have a double class, his time table had a dark square everyday at the same time, marked solely as A101.

"Training with MgGonagall?" Draco was pointing to the page with a raised brow.

"Yeah" Harry shrugged. "Looks like we have Charms and Muggle Studies together this morning. After lunch we won't see each other again until supper, and we have to sit at opposite tables." Harry wanted to spend more time with Draco, but being in different houses made it hard.

Draco leaned over "Invisibility cloak." he muttered "Use it pea brain. We will meet up after supper in the library, do some work so we both pass this year. Then after lights out, sneak down to the dungeon, say ten PM, and we can go for a walk. I'll meet you behind the statue you let me out at the other night. There we can talk about those nightmares." Harry appreciated the warm smile he got from Draco, he knew the other was trying at least.

"Sounds like a plan to me!" he grinned.

They actually ate after that, talking listlessly about their classes between bites. Draco lamenting on the new Dark Arts teacher and Harry explaining how hard training was, how painful it could be sometimes. They walked to charms together, ignoring the looks of horror, awe and confusion that were sent their way, ignoring it in favor of just having someone to talk to who did not bring up the war.

Charms class passed easily, it was a lecture day, and while they tried to focus, they ended up passing notes across the dual desk they sat at, smothering laughter at what the other said. They both lost five points respectively, but made up 20 points each when they perfected a charm on the first try. Muggle studies had Draco at a loss, though Harry was bored during the entire thing, he ended up passing a note to Draco promising to explain everything he did not understand. Harry earned 10 points for knowing several household items needed in a muggle home. Draco earned 5 when Harry snuck him the answer to one of the questions no one else knew. It worked out to be fun, but Harry was not sure why he had kept that class.

Lunch was a hectic ordeal, they sat at the Gryffindor table, and Harry was perturbed at the way people avoided them, he was not fond of their actions, though Draco promised his house would do the same. Silently, Harry mulled over the fact that it was Gryffindor that was disappointing him, not Slytherin, but he said nothing aloud.

Lunch ended quick, and Harry and Draco parted, Harry out the front doors to visit Hagrid before class began, and Draco to head towards D.A.D.A. It was weird, being alone for the first time that day, he usually spent most of his days alone, trying to avoid everyone else. Most were still milling about in the castle, there was time before class, but Harry still loved to come down and visit Hagrid when he had the chance.

"Harry! Good teh see yer healthy." something in Hagrid's eyes told Harry that he knew.

"Draco's not put a spell on me Hagrid. He might have made a fiasco but it's not like we are as serious as it's made out to be." Harry was still not sure if they even **were** more than friends. Draco has said as much but Harry was still unsure if it was what Draco had meant, or if he had been playing it up for those around Harry.

"Well, good teh hear, got me worried, being around a creature like that." Hagrid did not seem to realize what he said until Harry's bag dropped to the floor.

"Since when is Malfoy a creature?!" he snapped, anger flaring through him, it was the first time he had gotten this mad at Hagrid. "Just because he was forced into becoming a Death Eater, does not make him less than the rest of us!"

Hagrid was stunned, but the words he spoke next would bother Harry for the rest of the day. "Blimey, yer don't know do ye?" Hagrid seemed to have realized his mistake and sunk down onto the large chair behind him. Harry was frozen in spot, what did he not know? He hated this, back to the first year when everyone was keeping secrets but expecting something of him still. He hastily grabbed his bag, he wanted to know, but not from Hagrid, not like this. Storming from the hut, Harry never did attend his class that day.

Instead, he found himself in the library, trying to work on homework for Potions, the newest professor would never amount to what Snape had proved to be, and Harry felt like he was learning nothing this time around. He gave up, deciding to head to McGonagall's office early. The moment he arrived, she seemed to find great relief.

"Merlin! I thought something might have happened to you Harry!" She stood from her desk, though Harry was focused on the platinum blond who was grumpily sitting across from her.

"I told you, I didn't do anything!" Draco stood up, turning around, though there was relief in his eyes, anger was there as well and Draco got to him first. Hands curling into Harry's robes "Don't do that. Taking off from class." It seemed to register to Draco again why they were here, his eyes became darker. "I know what he sa-"

"I don't know anything Draco." Harry was almost panicked as he said those words "I don't need to know until you are ready to tell me." Harry shot an annoyed look to their headmistress, whose eyes drifted away from the two of them, though Harry did not miss the slight guilt those orbs held. "You should head back to class." he let his eyes fall back to Draco, patting his shoulder "Sorry I worried you."

Draco was hesitant, but he knew that Harry was telling the truth, being sincere. "We will talk about this... I promise" with those words, he grabbed his bag and left the office. Harry waited until the statue settled down before walking over and taking the same seat Draco had been in. "Whatever this is about, please do not blame him every time I take off."

"Potter, I have to make sure, you do-"

"I know he won't hurt me. No matter what you all think he is."

"We know Potter." her voice was rough.

"I don't. I refuse to hear it from anyone but him."

McGonagall gave in and changed subjects. Turning to class work, but with the excitement and distraction about what Draco was, it was bound to happen. Harry got halfway through his transformation when something went wrong. He could not continue, could not stop the change and go back and could not complete it. The pain was excruciating.

He landed in the hospital wing, and Draco appeared, pale and worried, after supper. By that time, Harry's animagus form was long gone, and he was just exhausted and numb.

"I heard what happened" Draco murmured "I should have told you then."

"No, it would have made no difference, I let myself get distracted." he shook his head and groaned, pushing himself up a bit. Draco sat on the edge of his bed, watching him anxiously. "Not now Draco... you are not ready and this is not the right place." he motioned his head to a gaggle of Gryffindor and Slytherin girls, peering around the corner. Madame Pomfrey chased them off a few moments later, but it was enough point to know that they were not alone.

"There is an old shed by the greenhouse.." Draco spoke slow "..I was going to show it to you tonight. Maybe tomorrow? If you are feeling better?"

Harry smiled and nodded "Sounds good."

"I'm sorry, Harry."

"I know, Draco."


	4. Anathematize

' _It's all ephemeral, it's all so volatile.'_

Leaves quivered in the breeze, his achromic hair hovering ever so slightly before sinking chaotically against his skull. Cinereal eyes watched the clouds, pale against the endless blue and orange, the faint twinkling of stars still clung stubbornly to the empyrean, reminding him of his own shimmering cosmic event. The boy who lived, the boy who had barged into his life, into his heart. Slowly, his world darkened as steel orbs fell hidden by long lashes, the palms of his ashen skin scraped against rough stone as he held himself up, merely enjoying the stillness of his hiding place. Here the roof was slanted just enough to send small tendrils of adrenaline shooting through his veins, just not slanted enough to send him skidding down over the edge.

The air was thinner at this height, fresher yet harder to breathe, it lulled him, tamed the beast that grew restless beneath his breast. His mind was not so muddled when he came here, and he found he could sift through his thoughts, excogitate each one individually before stashing them away for later use or to be forgotten. His fingers slid into his pale villus and he laid back, one knee bent to brace himself against the tiles of the roof.

' _Balanced on the edge of a knife, one wrong move and all of this could fall apart. One slip and I could plunge into the fog below, a few moments of fear and then darkness would win._ '

Soft footfalls resounded within the tower, approaching his window. The muscles in his back contracted, tensing, his breathing slowly till there was next to no air escaping him. From the open window, the scent rushed him, familiar and welcoming, he knew the Gryffindor had enough of ignoring this habit of his. The dark haired boy popped his head out like a damned jack in the box, peering over the edge. The air shifted as Harry yanked himself out the window, his feet slipping against the tiles as he eased himself over to the Slytherin. Like burning embers, the small hand on his chest reminded him that he was still him, and his arm slid around Harry's waist. Leave it to the boy wonder to fall and break his damn neck.

"Why?"

Malfoy had opened his eyes, just enough to barely make out the form of Harry, partially leaned up, fingers still curled into the front of his uniform.

"Why what?" In the thin air, even he noticed how husky his voice sounded.

"Why do you pick the most dangerous places to hide?" Harry's voice held a tinge of excitement to it, and it brought back the thoughts that had hazardously plagued him over the past three days.

His movements were swift, pushing himself up, he leaned over, pinning the male beneath him, the position precarious, even for him.

"Don't lie, you love it as much as I do, you like putting yourself in danger, you like the knowledge that your life could end." The concept was enticing, the danger made his blood sing and to know that Harry felt similar to him, that the Gryffindor was just as ready as he was to jump off the edge of the knife they had been balancing on.

' _A dangerous feeling. Love. Look what love tore apart. The lives that it has ruined, all the horrible things done in its name._ '

Who said he was falling in love with Potter?

' _The beast knows all. Your emotions are mine._ '

Anger, his fingers curled into fists and his world became red. Something shivered beneath him, like a slap to the face, Malfoy was brought back, and watched Harry. The dark haired teen was frightened, eyes wide, but his warm hand was cupping Draco's cheek, and the Slytherin boy watched the other with parted lips, his breath coming out in heavy puffs of white smoke.

' _He's scared. You scared him. Tsk Tsk._ '

It was infuriating, having this voice repeat the words he had already prepensed. Breathing became a hinderance, the air catching in his throat. He upheaved both of them, his movements phlegmatic, conscientious of the fragile man in his arms. He first helped Harry clamber back into the window, his own fingers curling around the seal as he dangled for a moment. He cherished the air for a few seconds before he slithered back inside himself. Keeping his back to the wizard, he slowly closed the window, returning the latch to its locked position. He knew he was prolonging the time before he had to face Potter again. Slowly, he faced the wizard, eyes widening when Harry forcefully pushed himself into Draco's arms. Slowly, gray eyes closed, and he buried his nose into the warmth of Harry's neck.

His pulse reverberated against Draco's skin, his sense hyper aware of what was happening inside the man in his arms. The wetness of tears against his own neck made guilt wrench in Draco's chest, bringing his long chased thoughts back. Neither of them belonged here, neither of them fit in any longer. He wondered, maybe this was just because they fit together, maybe the feelings that had begun to stir in the stone of his heart, maybe it was just because he and Harry shared a commonplace in the structure of Hogwarts. They both were unintentionally ostracized by the student body. Be it inappropriate questions being launched at them, or everyone around them avoiding getting too close. It seemed to Draco, like the only explanation for why he suddenly felt the need to kiss Harry that day.

"You said you would tell me." The small voice pulled him free of his thoughts,Harry wasted no time tonight. Draco buried his face further into Harry's shoulder, after everything this had to be tolerable, right? Darkness shrouded his world again, the light blocked by the fabric of others cloak. The sound of Harry's breathing, lungs constricting, heart beating in a quickened tandem that brought out the slightest bit of worry within the pureblood.

' _Not anymore.._ '

The voice taunted him, reminded him of his own shortcomings and his angers began building again, a great pressure in the pit of his stomach. He felt his muscles constrict, felt himself steeling himself around the magus who so willing threw himself into this position, being held by a monster.

"Ouch. Draco, you're squeezing me too tight." Harry's words were rushed and breathy with the strain to pull in air. Slowly, he felt the quickening of the pulse against his cheek as the strain grew, and Draco felt the panic rise, felt as Harry dug his nails into Draco's arm, something about this was tantalizing. Something about having the man panicking spoke too something within the depth of his soul, yet in the same moments, something began to burn deep inside of him. Anger at himself for allowing this to happen, yet despite all of this, the pleasurable moment, the feeling of power, would not allow him to relinquish his hold.

Harry squired, his hands releasing Draco and dropping down, was the wizard giving up so easily? Would he take Potter's life here? Would he do something that would end both of their misery? Something pushed against the flesh of his torso, and his instinct kicked in, the hairs on the back of his neck standing on end. The whispered spell made his eyes widen, but pride coursed through him at Harry's quick thinking and willingness to survive. Draco felt himself in free-fall, pushed across the towers and landing hard against the stone.

Green eyes were ablaze with fury all of which was directed at him, he took as much as he could before he averted his eyes. Lips parted to say something, but it appeared Harry had enough for one night, he turned, storming from the tower. Draco looked back to the window, a sigh escaping his parted lips, the words hidden amongst it surprised him.

"I'm sorry."


	5. Adulation

Irritable.

He was positively infuriated with Draco Malfoy. Crispationed in his four poster, he peevishly flipped the pages of the animagus book. He had tried to scorn the gift, but the pages held secrets that even the great Harry Potter could not negate. Not that Harry had a stellar history of actually keeping his nose out of the unknown. Infact, a lot of his lamentable life could have been avoided had he just allowed his whispered past to rest.

A rapping at his window pane drew his assiduity, the sable owl stared at him with appetent eyes. Slowly, he stood up, disengaging the latch and allowing Mortimer into his room. Even if he hated the thought of replacing Hedwig, Harry had need of a new owl, and Mortimer had ended up being the only Strigiforme he could stand. Something had sparked, and Harry found it easy to handle the nocturnal creature, when the store clerk had been absolutely certain that the bird of prey would forever be too grumpy to sell.

Taking the letter from within Mortimers beak, he almost did not notice the creature crawling up his arm and inhabit his shoulder. Reaching up, instinctively he rubbed Mortimers beak, the purring sound was odd, coming from a bird, but he knew that it was the owls way of showing gratitude and assuagement.

Moving back to the warmth of his bed, he drew the curtains closed, and tugged the blanket up over his legs. Breaking the wax seal, he read over the memorandum, expressing concern that he had not attended class today, and invoking him to the headmistresses office. A sigh passed his lips, and he wondered how miffed McGonagall would be if he just stuck his head in the fireplace. The thought of leaving his room was not something he favored. Alas, a summons was a summons. Pushing the blankets off, he tugged on a pair of shoes, grabbed a biscuit for Mortimer and headed out, tugging his robe on as he walked.

The owl stubbornly clung to his robes as he made his way through the halls, ignoring the whispers that followed him. The flash of ivory blonde hair made his steps falter, and green eyes scanned the hall, spotting Draco looking out a window, the males temper seemed to be off putting as well. Defensively, Draco had his arms crossed, his shoulders tensed, he was so zoned out it took him a few moments to realize that Harry was watching him.

Steel and green clashed, tears pooled in the forest colored depth and steel seemed to break, guilt flooding them. Harry swallowed, taking comfort from Mortimer, whose feathers ruffled up to offer some kind of comfort to his distressed master. Averting his eyes, he reached up again and brushed the side of his forefinger against the owl's beak.

"He's gorgeous, you know." That cool, confident voice brought Harry back to the present and he turned his gaze to the very much closer Draco Malfoy.

"He's grumpy usually" His voice was weak, and he hated that.

"I'm sorry" the words made Harry freeze, and he turned his gaze back to Draco, who was no longer focused on him, but on the owl, his fingers brushing through the feathers as if trying to win the creature over. "I was stupid. I told you there is a lot to talk about, but..." he sighed "..I guess I was trying to get you to give up on me, in a way."

Harry's confusion grew, why was Draco always so fool hardy. A small smile crossed his lips, and he reached out, cupping the other's cheek, his thumb caressing the flesh. Leaning in, he captured the male's lips with his own, Mortimer seemingly mortified by the experience made a fuss on his shoulder.

Drawing back, he shook his head "You are stuck with me, Draco."

Something seemed to dawn on the Slytherin's face and he averted his gaze, grabbing Harry's hand. This did not stop the oncoming words.

"I love you."

"Where are you going?" Draco glanced back, Harry smiled and sighed "Headmistresses office." No sooner had he spoken the words, than was he pulled along. Dragged through the halls, and all he could do was smile and laugh, his previous petulance long forgotten and faded, all in favor of a simple realization.

 **A/N**

 _ **Half way through. This is the first note I've put here and should be the last. You likely noticed that the chapters got shorter. I did this on purpose, I initially only wrote the last chapter to this story and had no intentions of going further, just leaving it as it was and posting it as a one shot.**_

 _ **The longer I thought about it, the more I realized I wanted to explain how this happened. How this all came to be in such a short time. Each chapter is the stand in for a day, so this is happening in the span of 10 days, please remember this. Its quick and foolish but its suppose to be.**_

 _ **I have considered going past the 10 days, but I don't think I will. However, what is pertinent to you is that the chapters will be 1 to 1 1/2 page in Google Docs from now on, less than a thousand words in length. This is because I find my writing needs to be a little less spanned and more focused. Kind of a challenge to myself. Anyway, thank you, to those who followed this, I posted it and never thought about it again, at least not for a while, but I don't want to leave this unfinished, so I am back to complete it before starting my next project.**_


	6. Succor

"Have you been down to visit Hagrid yet?" He studied Harry, the quick flitting of emotions that crossed those mesmerizing eyes. Draco found it curious, that Harry seemed more at ease here than at the Gryffindor table. His own eyes drifted to those sitting around, some listening in, others simply going about their own conversations. His house had surprised him, none of them batted an eye when he had pulled Harry over that first day, and now it was more common to see them at the Slytherin table than at the Gryffindor.

"Not yet." The voice brought his attention quickly back to Harry, his lips pressing together in a scowl. He hated being the thing of contention between Harry and the one man who was still a father figure in his life. Hagrid had all but adopted Harry over their time at the school, and Draco, despite not being the biggest fan of the half giant, had to admit that he was jealous of the loved shared.

"You should. Forgive him. You told me what he said, and honestly, he was not far off from the truth."

"He didn't have to be like that though."

Draco laughed "You sound like a spoiled child who was told no for the first time."

Mia laughed, she seemed to be the only one actively listening, Harry blushed but smiled and averted his gaze, still petulant over the whole ordeal.

"Enough is enough" Draco murmured, he stood up, waiting a moment till Harry caught on and slowly stood up as well, both patted Mia's hair, the third year had become something of a pet to the Slytherin house. Harry followed Draco like a puppy, something the Malfoy found highly amusing, and ironic.

The halls were empty, so finding a spot to hide was easy, though Draco would not call the lawn a place of hiding exactly. Collapsing under a tree, he tugged Harry into his lap, keeping his hands around the Gryffindors waist. He might have been forgiven for his actions in the tower, but they were not forgotten, not even close to being forgotten.

Leaning down, he nuzzled Harry's neck, shifting so he could slowly roll up his sleeve. Harry seemed enraptured by the movements, and Draco knew he was waiting to see the dark mark, but instead, fang marks lined his arm, forever sealed there as a scar. Harry's fingers ran over the marks and Draco began to speak in low tones.

"My father failed. He let the Dark Lord down, and that is not acceptable. A price had to be paid, and for purebloods, the ultimate price is the cost of your blood." he sighed and kissed the back of Harry's neck, scowling as he continued the small tale.

"My mother, I think the moment she turned her back on the dark arts was when this happened, Voldemort, he had a werewolf minion-" he scoffed, Harry swallowed thickly "- the price my father had to pay, well my father did not pay jack shit. I paid that price, I was the one who was bitten, my blood tainted with the curse of the wolves."

"So you are a werewolf." Harry's voice seemed, confused? This only spurred curiosity in Draco.

"I thought that was clear. My mother cast a spell on it, hoping to slow down my first full shift. She said it won't last forever, but she at least wanted me to finish school as a wizard."

"This is why... this is why they keep warning me? This is why Hagrid is so worried? Because you are a werewolf?" Harry seemed almost unbelieving, like it was the most ridiculous thing to be afraid of a werewolf.

"Yes. They are right you know, I could hurt you."

"I want to become a wolf, the worst that will happen is really line crossing sex."

Draco blanched. **That** was not expected to come out of Potter's mouth. Shaking shoulders told him that Harry was laughing, but he could not bring the shocked look to relinquish control over his facial muscles. He was unsure what he had expected, but it was not that line of thought.

"That is hardly -"

"Come off it Draco-" Harry turned, straddling him and cupping his face "-It's not like I was being serious. What is serious is that I will be an animagus, I can shift, make sure you don't hurt anyone."

"Every month?"

"Every month."

"What if I hurt you?"

"You won't."

"What about my pride?"

Harry had nothing to say for that, but Draco did. "Unbreakable vow" he whispered "I want you to make the unbreakable vow that if I shift -"

"No-"

"- kill me."


	7. Osculate

That look of hurt, it haunted him.

He had refused to make that promise, he denied to bend to Draco's wish. He would not kill the man just because he was shifting. Unconsciously, his hand tightened, he missed the look give to him by Draco, the Slytherin had been holding his hand all day, as if he feared losing Harry should he let go.

He snuck a glance to Draco, who had gone back to being the one leading, keeping Harry from walking into a wall. His mind swirled with the possibilities that he just might be doing the wrong thing. If Draco wanted to.. Die.. before he changed, then who was Harry to make that decision for him? He wanted to be with Draco, did that not mean bending to the will of his partner from time to time, he should just love him, for the time he had left, besides, the year was only beginning, and Draco's spell would keep him in check until the summer. By then, there might be an answer to it all, maybe they could get the spell recast and work on finding a cure for the bite.

Biting his lip, Harry dug his heels into the stone beneath his feet, forcing Draco to stop and turn his attention to the stubborn gaze that awaiting him. Harry reached out, tracing Malfoy's lower lip as the male sighed, catching the other by surprise before he tugged him down the wrong hall.

"Harry, we have to get to class, when did you become such a rebel?" it was a joke, one that normally Harry might laugh as, but right now, he wanted to remain serious, for he had conditions. "What going on Harry.." Draco's voice seemed tense, he had finally felt the serious atmosphere and given into it.

Finding an unused classroom, Harry yanked Draco inside, the door closing. Draco tried to speak, but right now, Harry wanted one thing, and one thing only. He pushed Draco against the wall, claiming his lips.

Unlike the last time though, this was not the sweet kiss of a crush admitting their love, this was the heavy, dominating kiss of the man who loved you, and was about to give in, needing to hold onto some shred of control.

It was heated, heavy and lasted until neither of them could breath. Pulling away, he sucked in the much needed air, his lust filled eyes never leaving Draco's confused but very happy ones. "What is this about Potter" he whispered, his lips had taken on a swollen look and Harry stole another kiss.

"I'll do it" he whispered, against the Slytherins wet lips. He leaned back, wanting Draco to focus now.

"Do wha-" realization "-are you certain?"

Harry nodded "I will take the unbreakable vow. I will give in to your wants. I have a condition."

Draco watched him carefully, obviously curious "Go on."

"We recast the spell this summer, then we find a cure for the bite. You don't get to give up, but if you shift... I will use that curse to end your life while you are still human."

Harry pressed his forehead to Draco's and the two stood there, silent and staring for awhile, long enough for a bell to begin chiming, marking them both as late for class.

"I agree" the words were a whisper, and Draco felt something in his chest, the stirrings of something he had not really expected.

Neither of them made it to class that day.


	8. Disenthrall

Candles floated around them, offering up only just enough light to make out each others faces. The windows had been closed, mother sat behind, her hands twisting around, he could hear her soft sniffles, hear the press of fabric as the mudblo- Hermione offered what she could for comfort. Reaching out, he grasped Harry's forearm, the movement made everyone jump, but Harry simply smiled, grasping his arm in return before his face became stoic, focused.

McGonagall lifted her wand, uttering soft murmurs under her breath "A vow made, holding one to a promise, if broken the penalty is death." the silver wisp escaped the tip of the Headmistresses wand, curling around their arms glowing as the process began. Draco raised his eyes, locking with the green that encouraged him to continue, he knew he was signing their death warrant, for what was being promised, it would end badly for both.

"Will you, Harry Potter, take up the responsibility of my lunar shifts?" Start small, it would make it easier to sink in.

"I will" the response was honest and the first bindings became woven.

"And will you, to the best of your abilities and until the day I breath my last breath, aid me in searching for the cure to this infliction?"

"I will" Another strand woven.

"And should I begin to shift, should I begin changing into the monster I fear. Will you, Harry Potter, use the killing curse to end my life while I am still a human being?"

He saw the struggle, they had agreed to make this part specific, the method of death, the curse he must used, it ensured that Harry would always be prepared, that he would not fail.

"I will" He heard it, that small piece of Harry that broke as he made the agreement.

The bond was now there, the threads woven, and it would always remain in the back of Harry's head, just waiting to force him into action. From behind, he heard his mother's breath hitch, he could smell her insecurity about this, but she too had accepted his wishes, and even more surprising, had accepted his words in regards to Harry.

"With that, a bond is formed, never to be broken, until the final breath of Draco Malfoy, the vow will remain, holding fast to Harry and ensuring his co-operation."

The wisp faded, and Draco slowly released Harry's arm.

His mother whisked him away before he could say anything, but he knew, Hermione was here, and they could all use time with familiarity.


	9. Exculpate

The sun blazed against the horizon, the wind continued pushing his hair out of his face. In a few minutes, Mortimer would come skidding across the lake, teasing whatever was held in those depths. The owl would then swoop up, drop a summons in his lap before taking off for a hunt. For right now, Harry sat silent, absent mindedly tracing the five puncture wounds on his arm.

He felt it, while taking the vow yesterday, the nails... no... the claws had dug into his arm. Draco's eyes had flashed, something dangerous in their depth had disliked the actions being taken. He sighed, leaning back and watching the sun sink down, Draco had been dropped off at the front gates that afternoon. They had met briefly in the clock tower, where Harry had been hiding all day.

Very little was said, but Harry had this feeling in the pit of his stomach, something was going to happen, he just prayed that it would be something that would hurt himself, and not Draco. Faint screeching caught his attention, the streak of black flew along the top of the water, claws dipping into the water, which shuddered and groaned in frustration as the bird angle higher and took off to land on the window. Mortimer dropped the envelope and pushed off the window again.

Harry never opened the letter, which was likely blank, he simply threw it on the bed and stood up, pulling his robes on again and leaving the Gryffindor tower. The whispers this time were not about him and Draco, but about the known fact that Harry was going to take the animagus registration today. A few people gave him thumbs up, eager to have a fully registered animagus in their dorm.

Despite this, he could barely bring himself to smile back. He made quick strides to the portrait hole and began the long treck to the classroom. His steps echoing around him, his fingers playing with the sleeve. He had warned Draco he would not be able to see him until the following morning, his own little secret was still being kept, a small notion that very few knew of, for there was no guarantee it would work out.

The marks on his arm stung again, and he was pulled from happy thoughts to the sinking realization surrounding his boyfriend. The haunting questions came back, could he do it? If Draco did not make it to the end of the school year, could he actually cast that spell? Could he actually end the Slytherins life?

His lips parted, words that he wanted to speak fell short, even in the silence of the hall, he could not speak of it. Alone he could not voice the words, he could not give life to the promise he made, not like Draco had. Another moment where Harry realized, just how much stronger Draco was. It had all worked out for Harry in the end, but Draco's price was much higher, one he would have to pay for the remainder of his days.

"Welcome, Harry.." McGonagall swept over to him, pulling him further into the classroom, raising his gaze, he met the startling purple haze of the ministries dog. "Potter." he nodded and bowed slightly before turning those shocking eyes to the headmistress.

"Just like we practiced Potter, let's prove you can do it before we start with the questions."

Harry nodded, stepping away, he focused on his body, changing the shape, willing taking on the form of his chosen animal. Purple eyes fixated on the boy turned wolf, jowls pulled back in a teasing growl, like the child was laughing, the black creature skulked around, strands and weaves of russet fur making the pelt all the more enticing.

The wolf turned back to a boy, the headmistress shot him an odd look, but he smiled, something made him stop there. Their secret had to remain a secret, neither knew that it would be wise, neither knew that the very secret they kept would ensure the safety of Harry in the near furture.

"Alright, the interview then?" the man murmured, moving to a seat and plopping down. "Right easy it is. Why'dya wanna become an animagus?" he was already writing and Harry looked down.

' _Because of Draco.'_

His own eyes widened for a moment but he cleared his throat and smiled "Because of someone close to me, someone who is no longer with us, was an animagus. This allows me a certain bond. A way to further preserve a memory I might have never been able to properly keep."

His reasons had changed, but he could not very well out Draco so easily. He felt a warm hand on his shoulder. The man finished writing and nodded.

"Very well then, I see no issue with registering you, no darker reasons for the shift." he stood up, brushing his clothing as he did. "I can see myself out Headmistress, you have quite the talented student."


	10. Cessation

Potions class had ended for that day, Draco was out of sorts. It was only made worse when Harry kept quiet during class, since becoming partners, the two had been passing notes and playing around. The entire week they had been nothing but a nuance to their professor. The more Draco thought about it, the more he knew that Potter was getting adept at knowing his moods, and Draco was getting worse at knowing Harry's. It unnerved him, and downright pissed him off today, knowing that he had entirely ignored Harry's overly cheery mood that morning. Caught up in his own mess, Draco had ignored his boyfriend again. He wanted to curse and stomp his feet, part of him missed being able to yell about how his father would hear about this. Fuck all that would do now. Slowly, he allowed Harry to file back into his line of sight, studying the eerily stony face. From all that happened, Harry's withdrawn attitude was the only thing that gave clue to what he was feeling. Draco had learned, especially over their time growing closer, that Harry was much more broken than he appeared, and much darker than anyone wanted to admit. Today, if the chamber opened again, Draco would immediately consider Harry a suspect, even if he felt something for the oaf.

If there was one thing Draco noticed, it had been the dark circles under Harry's eyes. Bags that seemed to grow, every time Draco saw him they seemed deeper. Even still, given how drained Harry must have been, he kept making time for Draco. Between classes, at every meal, in the evenings. Draco could not remember a single complaint that came seriously past those lips. He felt like an asshole. Harry had been sneaking looks at him all morning, practically shaking in his seat, biting his lip to keep quiet. Fucking hell, Draco knew there was something Harry wanted to tell him, something that made the boy excited, and he just kept brushing it off.

Without thinking, he reached out, taking a fistful of Harry's sleeve between his fingers, dragging his boyfriend behind a statue, pressing the male to the back of it. How this reminded him of that night, when Harry had saved his ass from getting caught. He had been outside, wandering around in a daze when Harry had thrown the cloak around him, before teachers rounded the corner. He remembered how fast his heart had been beating. They waited, eyes locked, as the rest of the students filed past, when Draco felt it was safe, he leaned down and pecked Harry's lips. A sweet, chaste kiss, as if that could make up for his bullshit today.

"What happened?" he asked, pinning Harry with a stern look.

"Nothing bad" With raised hands, Harry shook his head, swearing with his tone "It can wait until you are in a better mood, I promise." Harry reached out, brushing his fingers along Draco's cheek, maybe as an act of comfort, but Draco felt like it was a distraction. Reaching up he clasped Harry's hand in his own.

"No, you will tell me now, I've made you wait long enough to tell me. Who knows, it might even make me feel better?" his instincts kicked in, ones he had been developing as of lately. His hands slid around Harry's waist, pulling him closer and nuzzling the other's neck. He felt the heat spread across Harry's cheeks, knowing the muggle raised wizard was not use to him being so touchy. Here, hidden by stone, Draco felt like they did when they escaped at night, out to a shed that had been unused for a long time, where they spent most of their nights just hanging out together.

"Alright" Draco almost snorted, that was hard. "I finally took the registration test, I became a registered Animagus last night. McGonagall over saw it herself along with someone from the ministry." Harry's fingers slid into his robes, tugging out the parchment. Draco snatched it, letting it fall open, a smile crossing his lips. "A Wolf?" he raised his eyebrow. Harry nodded eagerly "So you don't feel left out. I mean there is more to it than that, but it made sense, I was given the chance to work on a different form if I wanted."

Something about those words made Draco uneasy. They had this conversation before. "Harry.." he murmured.

"Draco, I don't want to hear it. You may change your mind when and if you finally change, I'll prance along with you.." Harry was almost whining.

"Harry you made the promise." he murmured, thinking back to the unbreakable vow that Harry had sworn, knowing that Harry would have to go through with it. "Congratulations anyway." He murmured and smiled "You did what you wanted to do, consider my mood lightened!"

It didn't last long though. When they finally sat down for lunch, Draco was deep in thought once more, his mind trying to take in why Harry was being so stubborn. It was a full moon tonight, and he was agitated already, he hated these nights, and now with Harry by his side, he seemed to be regretting all of this even worse. Nerves kept him withdrawn and quiet, and he cursed himself when he realized he was dragging down Harry's mood. McGonagall stopped by to congratulate Harry again for his work in becoming an Animagus, it had been something Harry was working at longer than Draco thought he was. It was her comment that left Draco silently berating himself for being such a dick.

"Cheer up Potter, being registered just ensures that you don't use it nefariously." McGonagall quipped, patting Harry's hair down.

"I know Headmistress" Harry smiled, attempting and succeeding in assuaging the headmistress fear that he was not content in becoming an Animagus. Her eyes fell on him, and Draco could only avert his own azure orbs. Of course she knew, his mother had been adamant to stop hiding behind lies. When she left, Harry tried to smile at Draco, but for the first time, Draco saw through it right away.

"I'm sorry" He would never get use to saying those words. True he had used them before, but in a sarcastic manner, he had never been sincere, not like he was this past week. It seemed to him he was repeating the line over and over during their time together. He was just not getting any of this right and he knew it well.

"It's fine, Draco, I know what tonight is, I know it makes you irritable and concerned." Harry grinned and Draco marvelled again at how he seemed to keep it together, even after everything that happened in their lives, he still kept it together. Draco constantly wanted to punch something or someone over the smallest comment. He was a short fuse, and Harry seemed to be the only thing that stopped him from blowing up and ending up expelled.

Even knowing that, Draco was also able to see the changes in Harry. Gone was the whimsical boy just discovering magic, and the man who had seen war too young had taken his place. Draco wished he had been on the right side of that war, if only so he could have protected Harry from what was happening. He hated to think that no one could have, Harry had to experience all of that, or the war might still be happening, and **he** would still be ruling. There would be so much wrong with the world, and Draco would have been changed already. Harry becoming an Animagus, finally willing himself to jump that last hurdle to get registered, it was the only way that Harry could keep himself sane. He was doing **something**. The boring life of a student did not do it for the great wizard use to solving mysteries. Draco found himself wondering sometimes if that was why Harry was still with him, because he was something new to do, another project to work on, a mystery to solve.

His thoughts did little for his attitude, for he had now given himself more to chew on than he wanted. It did provide great distraction from the last classes of the day, the two he did not have with Harry, and the ones he would normally be struggling to stay awake in. This time, his brain had too much to mull over to even consider allowing him sleep. Something deep in his gut told him that something big was going to happen tonight, and that made him want to talk Harry into not going outside, like they had been doing every night.

The pain started at supper, Draco tried to play it off as a stomach ache, leaving the hall early. He felt Harry watching from the Gryffindor Table, this was the only meal they did not get to sit with one another during. They had made plans to do so during the holidays, or for Harry to come home to Draco's house. Draco was worried about writing that particular owl to his mother, how did he explain he was falling for Potter?

He was almost late, his eyes finding the clock at exactly 10pm. He rushed from the dungeons, trying to push the pain down, knowing Harry would be waiting for him, and he was. Like a loyal fucking puppy, Harry was there, wagging his goddamn tail and throwing the cloak over them. Sneaking to the right spot was easy enough, the darkness shrouded them even further, though the cloak was the biggest asset to these nights. It was a brief moment, a sudden flood of sickening realization as Harry pulled off the cloak; this was not a good idea. .

Then it was all agony.

The pain was something he never imagined he'd go through. Like fire running through his veins, bones slowly breaking, piece by piece, remodeling themselves into something new, something monstrous. The anger. A primal surging of emotion that just made him want to rip Harry apart. He stumbled into the courtyard, he could hear the male behind him, the panicked questions spurring past Potter's lips. Moonlight flood across his skin, for a brief moment before hiding behind the clouds again, and it felt like molten lava was poured onto his flesh, everything got worse.

His eyes turned upwards, fury filling the depth of his pained orbs. Anguish would be crossing his face, and he could do little to keep it off of his features, it was so damn painful. He grabbed Harry's shoulders, knew from the wince that his nails had grown and were digging into the other's tender flesh. They both knew what was happening, they knew that it was coming on for real this time. The nights before he had just gotten moody, this was the first time he had changed, he had hoped that it would never happen, that whatever his mother had done to him would make the curse stop in its tracks forever. It was a fucking pipedream, that was for sure.

"Harry please" The words passed gritted teeth, the claws digging deeper. He felt the blood, could smell it, soaking into the fabric of Harry's robes. After everything they had been through, he did not want Harry to have to do this, when they had made the vow, he had hoped to change over the summer. His mother had agreed to this course of action, it had been a hard fought battle, but she had broken down and agreed before he left. He was so close to finishing school, to moving on with his life, putting the past behind him and finding a way to live how he always wanted to. "You have to do it, I will hurt someone." He never wanted to, not again, his voice took on a desperate note. How could he make Harry do this?

He could see the pain cross Harry's eyes, nestle there to make his decision that much harder. Draco knew he would do it, the bond would make him follow through. Draco could see how much Harry was struggling with this. He had sworn on Albus' and Severus' names that he would do this for him, that he would go about this, no matter the consequences. He really wish it could be someone else, wished it would not mean the end of both of their lives. Draco had written a note, a letter stored away in his trunk so his mother could find it, maybe then he could save Harry from what was undoubtedly coming. From the bleak life that might follow, even if it was a long shot, maybe, just maybe, a bond like this might exempt Harry from that law.

"I can't." Two words and Harry ripped his heart out again, just like he had nine days ago, when he stormed into Draco's world and made him see things under a new light, made him believe in something more than pureblood. Harry had been there for Draco where many others had not been. He knew this was hard. Another wave of pain ran over him, bringing him to his knees. His breath came out in pants, mixed with low growls and whimpers, like a dog that was kicked one too many times. His jaw pained and he felt the moonlight on his back, felt its effects coursing through his veins. This time, there was no cloud to lessen the effects, and Draco felt the change quicken.

"Harry, I can't be this, this thing. I need you to do it." He raised his blue eyes, knowing his next words would sting, but knowing that they needed to be said. "You swore on their names, Potter! You swore to the unbreakable vow!" he hated using Harry's last name, especially like that. He had no choice, Harry was being stubborn.

"I love you Draco, how can you ask me to do this." Tears clung to Harry's eyes, the words sent bolts through Draco's heart and he wished again that he did not have to make Harry do this. Damn Voldemort and his plans, damn him for existing and turning Draco into this monster. "I am trying to make this easier, I can shift as well."

"Dammit Harry, there is more to it than that. What life can I live knowing I might kill someone... might kill you?!" Draco tried to push back the tears that came. He forced himself onto his feet, dragging his hands from Harry's shoulders, standing not far, but just far enough for Harry to raise his wand. "Please." Draco did not beg, but he did now.

Harry raised his wand, fingers shaking, the moonlight splashed over both their faces, illuminating the truth. Draco, with his misshapen jaw, fangs stretching down and narrowed eyes, the changes in them, the emotions slowly draining. Harry, with the tears streaking down his face, and the heartbreaking look of defeat in those eyes. Draco knew it was coming, knew that his own life was ending and that it was this event that would truly break Harry Potter. Still he waited with outstretched arms.

"AVADA KADAVRA" The shout was sudden, a burst of green light coming off the end of Harry's wand, Draco felt the jolt, the pain coursing through his veins, worse than the shift, but after a moment, he was pleasantly numb. He was still him, still Draco, he would die as himself. Harry had caught him, sinking to the ground, Draco watched the moon for a moment, eyes turning to Harry in time to see the broken look on his face, the hardening behind his eyes as Harry tried to cope with this. Draco wanted desperately to save Harry the fate that was coming. His last breath was his attempt at doing so.

"I love you too, Potter."


End file.
